This invention relates to novelty decorated hats, adaptable, for example, to toys, games, advertising, and/or sport themes, which are inflatable.
Inflatable hats have been designed in the past generally to provide an inflatable and expandable dome section attached to a crown section, whereby the hat may be inflated and expanded to a selected degree. Such hats also generally provide for normal use, as in U. S. Pat. No. 2,593,188, when no enlargement is maintained. Electrical devices may also be attached to the crown section to provide a lighted dome section as desired. Similar designs for inflatable hats are illustrated in U. S. Pat. Nos. Des.278,381 and Des. 316,325.
Inexpensive novelty hats may be fabricated of pliable, yet substantially inelastic sheet materials that are inflatable to fill a predetermined form. Such hats may be provided in many shapes and sizes and may serve many purposes, ranging, for example, from play and amusement to thematic ventures to advertising promotions.